


Red and silver

by Lesbianwhovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwhovian/pseuds/Lesbianwhovian
Summary: Au in which ginny and luna are gay af





	1. Chapter 1

Luna had always known she wasn't interested in boys. It had never really matterd to her though, boys weren't interested in her, until the yule ball, when they were required to find someone. Luna went a number of weeks without being asked, so it was an enormous surprise when ginny weasley, a girl she often admired, asked her.  
In the weeks leading up to the ball after ginny asked her, the pair became inseparable. Luna had nobody else to talk to, and many of ginny's friends had abandoned her after learning she was into girls, so they had nothing better to do. Ginny found luna's weird perspectives on the world to be fascinating and luna found ginny's equally so.  
When the night of the yule ball finally arrived, luna was dressed in a shimmering kaleidoscopic ball gown, she looked around for her girlfriend, and when she finally found her she was amazed. Ginny was wearing a gown made of what looked like an old green curtain which matched her eyes, it was a simple and cheap garment, but she managed to make it look like the most beautiful dress in the room. The girls kissed. "shall we dance?" luna asked.


	2. 2

Ginny leaned in an kissed luna. Her fingers intertwined with the shorter girls white-blonde hair. It was the end of the yule ball and both girls were feeling a little tipsy from the sheer quantities of butter beer they had consumed. "get a room!" came the drunken shout of one member of the crowd. "shall we?" Ginny queried, "a room would be nice," luna breathed, "mine, is better, I charmed my bed to be soundproof so that the fairies won't eavesdrop on my dreams" the two girls half ran-half staggered into the ravenclaw dormitory giggling and kissing through the entirety of the journey. When they finally reached luna's enormous four poster bed, fell onto it, and drew its soundproof curtains, they lay side by side, and gazed into each others eyes. Green met blue for a long period of silence, and then they began to kiss again. Soon both were out of their dresses and wearing only underwear. Ginny lay on top of luna, straddling the blonde. Enveloped in another kiss, luna cradled Ginny's head in her hands played with her girlfriends crimson hair, and moved her hands down to the girls bra strap, which, after exchanging a look with its owner, she unclasped. Topless, in only a pair of blue panties, Ginny felt a sensation of pleasure as one of luna's hands found her breast. The two kissed again, and Ginny found luna's bra, exposing the slightly smaller handfuls of soft flesh beneath. Ginny's hands then found the waistband of luna's silvery panties, and uncovered the dark Bush of pubic hair they concealed. Luna followed suit, stripping her beloved girlfriend of her last stich of clothing to reveal her thick red pubic hair. Completely exposed to each other, the girls lay on their sides and admired each other's forms for the very first time, Ginny had found luna to be beautiful before, but it was all the more striking now, her pale skin against the deep blue sheets, the way her platinum-blonde hair cascaded across her chest, her georgous long legs,"what do we do now?" she asked, feeling more than a little stupid in her ignorance as to the complexities of lesbian sex. "I have no idea!" luna giggled, "I've seen some things in magazines, but I find it hard to belive they would feel nice, they're probably just meant to look good to boys" luna reached across the bed and stroked Ginny's face. "why don't we just experiment to find what..." here she hesitated, "... works for us?" "that sounds good."


End file.
